The present invention relates to multipurpose folding hand tools, and particularly to such a tool in which blades may be securely locked in an extended position and in which a folding tool bit holder accepts and holds interchangeable bits of different sizes and types.
Rivera U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,787 discloses a folding multipurpose hand tool including a pair of handles, each attached to a base of one of a pair of pivotally interconnected cooperative members such as pliers jaws which can be stowed in a central channel defined by each of the handles. Folding blades can also be stowed within the central channel at the opposite end of each handle, where a selected blade can be pivoted from its stowed position within the channel to its extended position only when the respective handle is spread apart from the other handle. Other, outer blades can be stowed in outer channels facing the opposite direction from the central channel by being pivoted about a pivot axis at the end of the handle where the pivotally interconnected cooperative members such as pliers jaws are connected to each handle. Such outer blades can be moved from a stowed position in an outer channel to an extended position while the multipurpose hand tool remains in a compact folded configuration. However, they can also be opened unintentionally merely by overcoming a simple detent when the pliers are open, possibly presenting a sharp edge where it is not desired.
Also, the outer margins of the wing portions defining the outer channels are somewhat uncomfortable to grip, as when using an extended folding blade with the tool in such a compact configuration.
Berg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,996 discloses a multipurpose folding hand tool in which blades that can be pivoted between a stowed position and an extended position with respect to a handle are held in an extended position by a latch mechanism that is pivoted on the handle. Forces exerted by a blade in such a tool are sustained by the pivot on which the latch lever is mounted in the tool handle, requiring the release lever and pivots to have ample strength to withstand forces resulting from use of the blades.
Many previously available hand tools provide for use of a single handle to drive tool bits of several different sizes and configurations. Previously available tool bit holders and the bits that can be used with such holders however, have required more space than it is desired to utilize in a compact folding tool.
It is therefore desired to provide a folding multipurpose tool that includes previously available features and is safer and more comfortable to use, less subject to failure, and more versatile than previously available tools of comparable size.